La chanson de Bertie
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Pour calmer les angoisses nocturnes de Marigold, Bertie avait ressorti une vieille chanson de ses placards.


Disclaimer : Downton Abbey est l'oeuvre de Julian Fellowes.

Résumé : Pour calmer les angoisses nocturnes de Marigold, Bertie avait ressorti une vieille chanson de ses placards.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°68 de la page Facebook "Biblithèque de Fictions". Les conditions étaient: 100 mots minimum, un personnage chante une chanson à un autre personnage qui n'arrive pas à dormir. Mais attention, on doit savoir pourquoi il chante cette chanson et la chanson est la première chanson qui vous est donnée par la personne la plus proche de vous, géographiquement parlant. La chanson que j'ai eu est Frozen de Madonna, par ma maman!

**La chanson de Bertie**

La nuit était tombée. Il était déjà bien tard alors que Bertie avançait dans les couloirs. Il avait décidé de se retirer dans la bibliothèque, afin d'avancer un peu sur un roman que lui avait conseillé Edith. Edith... Qui lui manquait terriblement. Sa rédactrice en chef avait été prise dans un accident. Plus de peur que de mal, elle s'en remettrait, mais de ce fait, Edith avait dû se précipiter à Londres pour prendre les choses en main et assurer la parution de son journal. Elle était absente depuis quelques jours et résidait dans l'appartement que Gregson lui avait légué.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça ira, mon chéri? S'était-elle inquiétée

\- Tout ira pour le mieux! Pars sans crainte! Et puis, cela me permettra de passer du temps avec Marigold! L'avait-il rassurée

A dire la vérité, plus le temps passait, plus Bertie aimait sa belle-fille, au point de la considérer comme son propre enfant. C'était une petite timide à l'esprit pourtant curieux, douce et facile à vivre. Sa nounou n'avait jamais une seule plainte à formuler! Cela le laissait un peu perplexe, pourtant. Un enfant qui ne faisait pas de bêtises, ça cachait quelque chose mais les débuts de vie de la petite fille avaient été des plus mouvementés. Et puis, cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle vivait avec eux à Brancaster. Elle n'avait connu que les Drewe et Downton. C'était sans doute normal, cette étrange obéissance. Alors qu'il passait près de la nurserie, il entendit quelques pleurs étouffés. Il entra prudemment. La nounou de Marigold était absente, sans doute pour quelques instants à peine. Dans le noir, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, Marigold sanglotait doucement, serrant contre elle son doudou.

\- Marigold ? Ma chère petite, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bertie en s'approchant

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux gris humides. Il s'assit près d'elle, sur le bord de son lit. Il lui toucha doucement le front. Aucune trace de fièvre, un soulagement. Savoir sa fille malade aurait rendu Edith folle d'angoisse. Et lui aussi.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tenta-t-il

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir... Avoua-t-elle

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Quelque chose te fait peur ?

\- Ed... Maman... Maman me manque.

Il avait remarqué son hésitation. Depuis peu, Marigold appelait Edith « Maman » puisque Bertie et elle l'avaient officiellement adoptée. Sa femme n'aimait pas vivre dans le mensonge, elle n'était pas la tutrice de Marigold, elle était sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné le jour, mais c'était là le prix à payer pour que sa propre fille puisse l'appeler ainsi sans jeter l'opprobre sur sa famille. Quand elle aurait l'âge de comprendre, ils lui auraient tout expliqué. Marigold essayait donc de les appeler par leurs nouveaux noms, encore une chose à laquelle s'adapter, du haut de ses quatre ans.

\- Je sais qu'elle te manque, mon ange. Dit l'homme avec tendresse. Elle me manque aussi. Nous l'appellerons demain matin, elle sera contente, qu'en dis-tu ?

Elle acquiesça mais ne sembla pas se détendre pour autant.

\- Veux-tu que je te lise une histoire ? Proposa-t-il

\- Maman aime bien me chanter une chanson le soir. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

A la surprise de l'enfant, Bertie lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Alors, voyons voir... Je ne suis pas aussi bon chanteur que Maman, mais tu veux bien me laisser une chance ?

\- Oui...

Il se racla la gorge et se mit à fredonner :

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open_

_Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key _

\- Tu as une jolie voix. Commenta la fillette

Il ne s'offusqua pas du tutoiement, elle était encore si jeune !

\- Est-ce que tu peux la chanter encore ?

\- D'accord, mais après, il faut essayer de dormir.

Après le rappel, Mairgold avait fermé les yeux et s'était enfin assoupie, apaisée.

\- Dieu te bénisse, ma fille chérie. Murmura Bertie en lui embrassant le front.

Il trouva sa mère qui l'observait à travers l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux émus. Il la rejoignit dans le couloir.

\- J'avais des doutes quand tu as annoncé vouloir l'adopter mais je vois que tu es un bon père pour elle.

\- Mère...

\- Bertie, mon garçon, tu sais très bien que j'adore cette petite ! Edith a eu le courage de me dire la vérité avant votre union et cela m'a permis de mieux accepter la situation. Et Marigold a conquis mon cœur, avec sa bouille d'ange. Simplement, quand tu as annoncé vouloir en faire une Pelham, j'ai été sceptique. C'était embrasser pleinement le passé de ta femme.

\- J'aime Edith, Mère.

\- Et elle t'aime, je le sais. Mais dis-moi, cette chanson, d'où vient-elle ?

\- Je l'ai écrite. Pour Edith. Bien qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendue.

La période où ils avaient rompu avait été l'une des plus horribles pour lui. Edith lui manquait, il était certes blessé par son manque de confiance, le fait que Mary expose la vérité ainsi, même s'il comprenait les raisons de sa fiancée. Mais dans le fond, n'avait-il pas été plus horrible encore ? La rejeter alors qu'elle admettait ses fautes, qu'il avouait la comprendre ? De quel droit avait-il pu la blâmer ? Un soir, après un verre de trop et une insomnie qui débutait, il avait décidé de transformer une partie de sa peine en une chanson. Il n'en avait chanté qu'une partie à Marigold, celle qui jugeait qui lui convenait le mieux dans sa situation. La chanson en entier était en fait adressé à lui, qui avait été si obtus, à Edith, pour lui demander pardon.

\- Tu devrais la montrer à ta femme. Elle serait très touchée.

* * *

\- Love is a bird, she needs to fly...

Edith souriait, en écoutant sa fille qui chantonnait alors qu'elle s'amusait avec sa poupée, qu'elle avait acheté à Londres pour elle. Elle avait eu la joie de constater que Bertie et leur fille s'étaient rapprochés depuis son séjour. Mais surtout, depuis son retour, la petite fille ne chantait plus qu'une chanson, cet air inconnu à ses oreilles.

\- C'est très joli ce que tu chantes. D'où viens cet air ?

\- C'est Papa qui me chante cette berceuse le soir, quand tu n'es pas là ! Grand-Maman Mirada m'a dit que c'est lui qui l'a inventée !

Interloquée, elle regarda son époux.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais un poète !

\- Oh, ce n'est que deux trois mots accolés l'un à l'autre !

\- J'adorerais que tu me chantes la chanson en entier, mon chéri.

\- Oh oui, Papa ! Renchérit Marigold.

Bertie soupira.

Décidément, Edith comme Marigold, il ne pouvait rien leur refuser.

**FIN**


End file.
